


the very first page

by captainharsya23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, HQSwiftWeek2020, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Song: Enchanted (Taylor Swift), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainharsya23/pseuds/captainharsya23
Summary: #HQSwiftWeek2020Day 2: Speak NowKenma met Hinata in a party and immediately fell in love at first sight with the bright returnee from BrazilOR:A short canon divergence AU where Hinata moved to Brazil way earlier, and Kenma didn't meet him until they're both over twenty.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 71





	the very first page

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is a canon divergence AU where Hinata moved to Brazil after middle school and only returned to Japan as a pro volleyball player. Enjoy!

Kozume Kenma, 21 years old, CEO of the Bouncing Balls Company and one of Japan’s most successful young entrepreneur, was bored out of his mind. It’s been a while since he dove head first into the world of business and his opinion regarding the whole formalities that exist within it still haven’t changed. He was never a social person, and he’s more than happy to let Kuroo do most of the talking and help him filter out people that Kenma himself would probably not be interested in talking with. However, that also have the consequence of boring him out of his mind whenever he was in formal events, such as this one.

He was in a gala of sort for the beginning of the new volleyball season, a place for important people in the whole industry to gather and meet each other. Kenma himself have been gaining reputation in the volleyball world as a powerful sponsor, willing to shower his “clients” with the resources needed for them to continue flourishing, thus giving him the entertainment he wanted. Kuroo teased him for being like a sugar daddy even though he himself was the one whose fans called him “daddy”.

Kenma could see why, he’s just not into it. So, anyway, he could see Kuroo from the corner of his eyes, chatting up with a few people that he recognized as big names in Japanese volleyball, both in the business side and also in the sport side. Despite how Kenma himself looked and acted like, he’s someone very passionate about volleyball and while he no longer played much, he’s still always on the lookout for someone interesting to sponsor. So far there had been very few that caught his eyes, and the ones that did usually already have a patron or sponsor for themselves.

Through the night, there have been some people that tried to approach him, whether directly or through Kuroo, and while Kenma recognized them as good players, they lacked the “it” factor that he’s always been looking out for. He even asked the players that he knew and also played outside of Japan to maybe help him look for interesting players and also keep an ear for any information from outside of Japan. One of the most interesting being a “ninja” in Brazil’s beach volleyball scene that apparently is a Japanese. He had seen some videos, and Kenma had to say that he’s pretty impressed. Now, if only he could get in contact with the person in question…

“Kenma~ are you ignoring me again?”

The voice of Kuuro’s whine snapped Kenma out of his thought. “What?”

“I said that there’s someone that might caught your interest.” Kuroo said with a sly grin in his face. “So, have you heard about MSBY Black Jackals’ new recruit?”

Kenma’s face scrunched up slightly to a slight frown. MSBY Black Jackals’ new recruit?

“Anyway, he was Japanese but moved to Brazil in middle school and made a name for himself there before returning here. He’s not seeking you out, by the way, he have no idea who you are.”

To anyone else, that might be a bit of an affront but for Kenma, that was a bit of a blessing since that somewhat ensured that he could interact with whoever it is more safely. At least in the beginning.

“So, what do you think?” Kuroo asked.

Kenma ponders about it for some time before nodding. “Sure.”

Before long, a tuff of orange hair entered his field of vision, followed by a handsome yet very friendly face, brimming with youth and warmth, and the rest of his physique, even though clad in formal wear, clearly showed a well-trained body that is very much a requirement for most athletes. Long story short, the person in front of him was 100% Kenma’s type.

“Hello! My name is Hinata Shouyou, nice to meet you!” The orange haired man greeted cheerfully, and in the back of his mind, Kenma could faintly hear the sound of alarm sounding to warn him of the incoming crisis that he’s about to experience.

* * *

It’s 2 AM and Kenma was pacing back and forth in his kitchen, phone in hand as he giddily waited for something, anything from the man that he had pretty much fallen in love with at first sight in that party.

Hinata Shouyou, for the lack of a better word, is a bit of an idiot. But like, in a way that’s perfectly charming even for Kenma. He’s very passionate about volleyball and at some point confirmed that he is indeed the infamous Ninja Shouyou from the Brazilian beach volleyball scene, recognized by Nicollas Romero, the world famous Brazilian player that at that moment was playing for Schweiden Adlers’, whose son apparently was a fan of his.

Which means that A: Physically and personality wise, Hinata Shouyou had Kenma smitten, and B: He’s a great volleyball player that is also very interesting. Kenma had given Shouyou his contact and told him to contact him, something that most others in the know in the Japanese volleyball scene would recognize as him pretty much offering him his backing. Admittedly it was a little based on impulse, but he could see others immediately turning their attention toward Hinata the moment Romero approached him, and Kenma wanted to be the first in line dammit.

“Why isn’t he calling yet?” Kenma muttered to himself.

Hinata had promised that he’ll give him a call as soon as he get back home, probably not understanding that Kenma had offered his sponsorship which was fine because Kenma was ready to spell it out for him, but how was he supposed to do that when Hinata haven’t even called or sent him a message?

Logically speaking, the most likely explanation was that the other had simply fell asleep. After all most athletes have a very well maintained sleeping schedule, and the party did just end at eleven, three hours previously. But still…

Suddenly, his phone let out the sound that signaled the coming of a message. One from a number that he saved earlier that night as Hinata’s.

_Sorry I just messaged you now. I left my phone at the party and had to get it back from the cleaning staff. By the way, I’m looking forward to meeting you more!_

Kenma smiled to himself. He would definitely cherish this as the first of the hopefully many pages in the story he would share together with the incredibly interesting, orange haired man from Brazil.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comment if you like, it's much appreciated!


End file.
